Made Of Stone
by SeleneNorthman
Summary: Selene Northmen is the only surviving daughter of Eric Northman's Human past she was turned by Russell Edgington after he killed her family and became his slave several years later she escapes and finds her father.. but when Russell finds out she left he goes mad and goes on a hunt for her will she survive his attack or will she lose another loved one... SORRY I SUCK A SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello all i would first like to think "California Kat" for being my Inspiration this is the first time I have ever written a Story that i feel confidant about but please forgive the grammer and spelling errors i am not that great but i am getting better with time this is i did use swedish but i translated for you all in the story i hope you all don't mind and this is for those ERIC NORTHMAN fans out there i am a huge fan myself here you go please feel free to review...

MADE OF STONE

Chapter 1; LOST

SELENE'S POV

"KÖR!" (run) A girl looked up from the basket that held food for her family to see several wolves running towards them as she started running home she thought of her father whom was a Viking she stopped and turned around to face the wolf that was right behind her she showed no fear as she continued to think of her father she glared at the wolf  
"Försvinn du galen djur" (go away you crazy animal)  
She through the basket of food at the wolf hoping that it would scare it off it didn't as she was about to turn and run two strong hands gripped her shoulders from behind as she heard a low growl she closed her eyes and focused on her father again she thought of what he would do in a situation like this then opened her eyes to find that the stranger that was standing behind her was now in front of her as he bent down to her eye level he lowered his hood letting her see him fully for the first time she watched as his fangs lowered and gasped " Vad är du?" (what are you)  
The man laughed "väl arent du bara den sötaste sak, kom kan få dig någonstans säkert ska vi?" (well arent you just the sweetest thing, come lets get you somewhere safe shall we?) she blinked and tried to back up a step but he grabbed her arm as she heard a low growl from his chest she looked away from him wishing her father was not out fighting in the war and there to protect her as she looked back up she heard him speak " nu vad är ditt namn barn?" (now what is your name child?) she looked into his eyes feeling compelled to tell him she replied "Selene Northman" he smiled  
"Tja Hallå det Selene Northman Mitt namn är Russell Edgington och jag kommer från och med nu vara din herre" (Well Hello there Selene Northman My name is Russell Edgington and i will from now on be your master) she watched as he put his hand almost tenderly on her cheek then before she could figure out what happened she fell unconscious after he hit her hard on the back of the head

When she awoke several hours later she couldn't see and she was chained to something hard she closed her eyes trying to remember what happened when she remembered the man named russell she started to cry as she thought of her mother and siblings back home then gasped as someone spoke "tårar från ett barn är söt men hennes blod är så mycket bättre från sin rädsla" (tears from a child are sweet but her blood is so much better from her fear) she opened her eyes trying to see whom was talking And flinched back in fear as russell leaned down in front of her face his fangs bared as he laughed and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her forward as he sank his teeth into her neck she screamed as the pain took over...

Fourteen years later she was the age of twenty and was turned only to became his child knowing only pain and fear she lived through many years of hell till he went hunting for another trinket to add to his collection he took his mate talbot with him and left his guards to watch over her she took no time in killing them and ran out leaving that life behind she ran as fast and as far as she could ignoring his calls that only caused her pain from his magic since she ignored him she got to Shreveport, Louisianna she found a bar there called Fangtasia

hungry and tired she walked to the entrance that was guarded she spoke to the dark haired man "kan jag gå in?" (may i go in) the man growled at her as he responded "I don't speak your language, Pam!" she heard him yell as a blond woman came out seconds later she asked again "kan jag gå in?" Pam smiled looking her up and down "Du ser fimiliar docka ja du kan men du måste rapportera till min tillverkare det Shariff av område fem första sjuka ta dig till" (You look fimiliar doll yes you may but you must report to my maker the Shariff of area five first ill take you to him) Selene nodded and followed the blond inside she noticed several people dancing but kept her focus on Pam as she weaves through them she noticed a man with short blond hair sitting on a thrown she stopped dead in the middle of the room as she gasped she noticed Pam stop and turn towards her Pam smirked and put her hands on her hips Selene immidiately bowed her head and followed her to the throne Selene knew right then and there that the man sitting in front of her was her long lost Viking father Eric Northman as Selene dropped to her knees her head bowed her hair in her face "Fadern är det verkligen du efter alla dessa år?" (Father is it really you after all these years?) She looked up slowly to see him standing and in front of her in seconds picking her up before she knew it she was suddenly in a small room that looked like an office sitting on a black leather couch she saw him closing the door but not before telling Pam to leave them be till he calls on her as he turned back to face her Selene dropped her head back down she heard him speak " min dotter har jag saknat dig mycket berätta vad som hände hur är du här efter alla dessa år som är din skapare?"(my daughter, I have missed you greatly tell me what happened how are you here after all these years whom is your maker?) Selene looked up at him a tear falling from her face "mannen som tog vår familj från oss tog mig och sårar mig och vände mig efter att jag blev 20 har jag bara undan hans namn är Russell Edgington Han har beordrat mig att komma tillbaka till honom flera gånger men jag vägrar och smärtan är unbareable." (the man that took our family from us took me and hurt me and turned me after I turned twenty I have only just escaped his name is Russell Edgington he has ordered me to come back to him several times but i refuse and the pain is unbareable) she put her hand on her chest but gasped when she was suddenly standing and in her fathers arms she sobbed instantly missing him so much ""Jag svek dig pappa jag försökte att förbli starkt och jag misslyckades im svag jag hatar att vara svag!" ("I failed you father i tried to stay strong and i failed im weak i hate being weak!) she felt him pull away slightly only to cup her face with his big hands and tilt her head up to look into his eyes as he spoke "min dotter du har aldrig svikit mig, och du är inte svag du är starkare än du tror att du är min dotter du är den starkaste personen jag vet bortsett från mig själv aldrig tvivla på att!" (my daughter you have never failed me and you are not weak you are stronger then you think you are my daughter you are the strongest person i know aside from myself never ever doubt that!) a hint of a smile playing on her lips she closed her eyes as he bent down and kissed her forehead before once again wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest as she buried her head into his chest she breathed in his scent and sighed softly relaxing for the first time in years but was instantly on guard again as the office door opened and slammed against the wall as Pam stood with her arms crossed and glaring at them both Selene instantly stiffened and pulled away as her fangs extended she looked up at her father with an eyebrow raised he looked at her a proud smile on his lips before his eyes turned hard as he looked back over at Pam she heard Pam speak "what the fuck is going on in here who the fuck is she and why the fuck are you calling her your daughter?!" Selene growled before responding in English she hated speaking it but knew she had to at this point "I am his Daughter from his Viking days back when he was human I would suggest you change your tone with me I'm not someone you want on your bad side as well as the fact your jealousy Is really annoying the fuck out of me I only know your name from the guard and from what you told me on the way in we are in away sisters since you are his vampire child I'm in no mood to deal with your aditude so back the fuck off" she turned to her father as he spoke to pam "I told you to wait until I called you to come in yet you disobey me everything she just told you is true and if you don't want me to punish you will do better to not disobey me again" his fangs extended as his hard glare on Pam never faltered Selene flinched but turned away to sit on the couch again " what may I do to get something to eat around here." she looked up at her father as she thought of what Russell would make her do before she was aloud to feed and flinched and winced again as the pain hit her hard Eric looked back over to her as his fangs retracted his eyes softened as he immidiately ordered Pam to get her a type o negative Trueblood and heat it up for her as Pam left Eric spoke to her "I can see your in pain from him but I must ask how long has it been since you fed last." she sighed "it's been several months Russell got mad at me for not cleaning one of his collection shelves properly and ordered me not to feed for a month" Eric's fangs extended again as his eyes went wide with anger "fucking asswhole I'll kill him myself!" Selene winced as she responded "Daddy you can't he is over 3 thousand years old" he growled and turned away from her. when Pam returned moments later Selene took the bottle and downed it in seconds before closing her eyes as pain flashed through her body she saw Russell in her mind searching for her and knew it would be a matter of hours before he did as she opened her eyes she saw her father and vampire sister looking at each other talking softly she looked over at the door wondering if her father would notice her absence if she left to keep him safe when she looked back over at him she saw his eyes where locked now on hers and hardening to that dark blue they would get when he was mad she flinched as he spoke in English this time " Don't think you can leave I am Older and much faster and will catch you before you step foot outside this bar you will not run to protect me it is I who will be protecting you am i Understood Daughter?" selene winced and nodded as she said " yes I understand daddy i just cant get him out of my head let alone the pain." she leaned over on the couch holding her hand to her chest as it got stronger and stronger.

A/N Okay i hope you all liked it i know its short but please bare with me and please feel free to Review have a wonderful day :)

Reply to:

Reply to Brittanie

Reply to Brittanie

Send


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello Thank you for your kind Review and i hope you like this next chapter sorry its been awhile i was trying to figure things out its a little different from my first chapter anyway here you go :)

Made Of Stone

Chapter Two: Insecurities

Eric's POV

I ran over to Selene as I watched her pass out from the pain she was in. Fucking Russell Edgington would pay for harming her so badly I knew the power a maker had over their progeny due to the bond as well as the magic the maker gets when they become one i have that same power with Pam but i never knew anyone that could ignore or disobey a maker's command like I know my daughter can. looking down at her i run my fingers though her hair trying to sooth the pain away from her face i lean down and kiss her forehead and whisper in my native tongue that I love her then I looked over at Pam and ordered her to get a wet wash cloth as she did i looked back down at my Beautiful strong daughter and discovered several bite marks as well as scars from several wars she had been in. when Pam returned she handed me the wet wash cloth and went back to the bar I set it on Selene's head and ran my fingers down her cheek hoping it would wake her up and that the pain would be gone...

Selene's POV

As I came out of the pain induced sleep I felt something wet on my forehead as well as someone's hand running down my cheek when I finally got the strength to open my eyes I smiled seeing my father and leaned into his touch the comfort I felt just being close to him let alone feeling his soothing touch on my face reminded me of when I was a smile child before he went of to war as a Viking human I never realised how much i missed him till this moment I wanted nothing more then to be this close to him forever and never lose him again but I knew that was not going to be the case this time I could feel Russell getting closer and closer and I needed to keep running I wasn't going to let him take the only remaining family I had left even if it meant in the end I had to surrender to him I would. as I sat up I removed the wet wash cloth from my head and smiled softy up at my father before thanking him I looked up as I saw Pam enter emotions running wild Anger, Confusion, Jealousy, Panic coming off her in waves she immediately told my father about a vampire emergency in the basement I heard him sigh before looking back at me and telling me he would return before he ran out of his office. I saw my trench coat on the chair on the other side of his office I knew this was my chance to make a run for it I knew once my father found out of my absence he would come after me but I didn't care I needed to do this to protect him as well as myself I ran over and grabbed my coat and put it on and wrote a note to my father as fast as I could before running out of his of his office and Fangtasia itself I looked around and ran towards the woods testing my bond with my maker to know which way he was coming from before taking off in the opposite direction.

Eric's POV

When I arrived in the basement I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I approached the vampire that was currently chained by silver to my table I asked him a series of questions then told Pam to finish punishing him before letting him go. as I turned to head back I could hear his screaming start and that feeling came back full force I ran to my office hoping my daughter was alright but when I arrived she was gone and in her place was a note to me I growled before running over and picking up the note...

**_Daddy_**

**_I am sorry for my absence but I see no other way to protect you or myself, _**

**_He killed our family, you and Pam are all I have left please don't come looking for me _**

**_I know we will see each other again but right know I need to lead my Maker away from you_**

**_I am so sorry, I love you_**

**_your Daughter_**

_**Selene Northman**_ ..

I put down the note and snarled how could she do this after I told her not to and that I would find her that's exactly what I am going to do I ran down to Pam and ordered her to watch over the bar and that I would return as I got to the main entrance to fangtasia I could smell my daughters scent I followed it hoping to catch her in time she would not leave me again even if it meant I would have to punish her myself...

Selene's POV

I ran as fast as I could not really sure where I was headed but knowing I was fare enough away from my maker that I could stop and think for a few minutes the moon was high and I was looking over a beautiful lake my head hurt but I knew if I focused hard enough the pain would go away as I started thinking of my father I had the feeling he had gotten my note and knowing him he would be looking for me even now I just hoped I was fast enough I looked up that the moon and stars said a silent prayer in my head then started running again but didn't make it far when I heard someone behind me I knew it was my father and pushed my legs to go faster but was suddenly knocked over and pinned to the ground as I heard aloud Snarl in my ear as my father spoke his voice low and menacing...

Eric's POV

As I followed her scent I came to a lake a couple of cities away from Shreveport I was getting more and more angry how could she put herself in danger like this I told her I would be the one protecting her not the other way around as I kept moving I noticed her scent getting stronger and stronger till I looked to my right and saw my daughter start to run some more i chased her getting closer I could see she was trying to run faster but I was not having that any more this was over I lunged and knocked her down pinning her I couldn't help but snarl before I spoke "What did I tell you, My Daughter!?" she flinched but didn't answer I growled my patience wearing thin "Answer me Selene Abigail Northman, Or you will be Punished!" I felt her stiffen then start to fight against me to get free I growled and held her arms down tighter...

Selene's POV

" You told me not to runaway that you were much faster and would catch me." I hated this I knew I was in a lot of shit for this but what did he expect me to do sit around and do nothing? I felt both of his hands move mine from my back and help me stand before turning me around to face him I couldn't look him in the eyes as guilt washed over me I never liked disobeying him but this time i felt that it was vital to our safety " I am so sorry, Daddy" I heard him sigh before lifting my chin with his thumb forcing me to look into his angry dark blue eyes as he told me we would talk more about this in his office at Fangtasia he then picked me up and started to run I closed my eyes as I began to dread our next conversation...

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked it again I am sorry it is short :D


End file.
